


Keep Me Closer

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Short, Smut, song prompt, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: “Jesus.” Steve exclaimed, taking the Lord’s name in vain as he put his hands to his face.“Jesus ain’t got nothing to do with this Captain.” Bucky sassed.





	Keep Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: “I’ll only hurt you if you’ll let me” from Billy Eilish’ “when the party’s over” (title taken from the song as well)
> 
> Tweaked the prompt to kinda make it work. Listened to the song on repeat again as I wrote this. Might do some more song prompts as they somehow help me write again? Anyway, this one’s only short and smutty.
> 
> Edit: kinda forgot Bucky has a metal arm whoops
> 
> Edit: made an art to go along with this over at my [tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/188187539446/art-i-did-belatedly-for-a-short-fic-i-did-a-while) Give it a gander if you’d like!

He was called the Winter Soldier, but he was hot to the touch. Steve had to distract himself with mundane thoughts about baseball lest he finish too soon, Bucky’s warm hands pumping at his base and fondling his balls and Bucky’s hot mouth and tongue licking and sucking his dick. 

“Shit.. I can’t... Buck I’m about to...”

Bucky pulled out Steve’s dick out of his mouth with a pop, not breaking eye contact and then licked it from base to tip. Steve couldn’t suppress the shiver, and almost lost it, but held it off with sheer will. 

“What’s wrong, Captain?” Bucky said, smirking with his voice raspy. He may have stopped with his mouth, but his hands kept up with the pumping and fondling. “C’mon, let go. I’ll let you do it in my mouth if you want.”

Oh god, Steve thought, right before coming. His dick twitched as it spurted all over Bucky’s hand and face. Bucky let out a low laugh, and Steve felt as if he could’ve come again right then and there hearing Bucky laugh and seeing him looking like sin with come all over his face. Bucky let go of Steve to wipe at his face and then licked off the cum from his palm, looking up at Steve while doing so. Steve felt his dick twitch again, and he colored. Bucky smirked at him again.

“This got you goin’ again, does it?”

“It’s... the serum it...” Steve mumbled, embarrassed. He was getting hard again. 

“Nah. I think it’s just because you’re a fuckin’ horndog.”

“Jesus.” Steve exclaimed, taking the Lord’s name in vain as he put his hands to his face. 

“Jesus ain’t got nothing to do with this Captain.” Bucky sassed, as he licked and sucked at Steve’s dick once again. 

It didn’t take long for Steve’s resolve to crumble and he hauled them off to the mattress on the floor serving as a bed, in the small, shabby apartment Bucky was currently hiding out in. There was no need to hide out, in actuality, but old habits die hard and Bucky was understandably paranoid after years of Hydra mind control. He at least agreed to let Steve know where this one was, instead of having Steve rely on Natasha and Sam’s intel to find out where it was like the last three previous hideouts. This one at least was in the Continental US. 

Beneath him, Bucky laughed his rich, dark laugh as Steve opened him up, and it stirred something in Steve’s chest. Sometimes, it seemed like it was Bucky, his Bucky. When he laughs, and smirks, and gives Steve the attitude and banters back. But sometimes, it was the Winter Soldier pretending to be Bucky. It was something in the eyes, like someone watching from behind the storm-grey gaze. Steve was getting better at spotting when it was. He hated to think he was embracing someone pretending to be his Bucky. The fact that it was Bucky who always initiated assuaged his guilty feelings somewhat, but it didn’t help that Bucky always called him captain. Steve quieted his thoughts and focused on the task at hand, as he entered Bucky while the other man gazed up at him with a dark look in his eyes, legs anchored on either of Steve’s shoulders. They started slow but soon picked up the rhythm they had long ago established between the two of them. 

“Ah!” Bucky exclaimed as Steve brushed the spot that made fireworks explode behind his eyes. The small moan made Steve shiver again, and he began pounding harder and faster, making more moans and sighs slip out of Bucky’s swollen lips. When Steve deliberately hit the spot again and again Bucky took a hand to himself and jacked off at the same rhythm as Steve fucked him, mouthing a litany of pleases and yeses. When Bucky arched back and came with a shout Steve’s hips stuttered and pretty soon he followed, the two men chasing orgasmic highs moments after each other. 

Soon after, exhausted but sated, they laid down the bare mattress and stared up at the ceiling, both minds blessedly clear of thought for a few moments. Every visit these past few months always ended the same way, and Steve wasn’t sure how to take it. Soon, he would say something to break the momentary peace. He could already see the annoyed look Bucky would level at him. But he had to, needed to say something. 

“Come with me to Wakanda.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and then closed them. He turned to his side to face Steve. 

“Don’t wanna.”

“They have far superior tech there. They could get you... they could help you heal, help you regain your memories.”

“I’d rather forget.”

“Buck...”

“Why are you so insistent?”

“I...” Steve faltered, suddenly afraid under the scrutiny of storm-grey eyes. He whispered. “What if... this. What if we continue like this, and it’s only hurting you? Hurting you more?”

Bucky regarded Steve for some time before speaking again. 

“You’ll only hurt me if I let you.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with a kiss- rough and needy. He let it happen, and soon responded in kind, his protestations dying before the fire of their desire. Soon, Bucky was mounting him, Steve’s earlier spend and the lubricant still inside him, easing the second entry. Bucky rode him with an urgency, and Steve responded in kind, thrusting up every time Bucky bounced down. Bucky gasped when Steve wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping. It didn’t take long for Bucky to come, and to their surprise he did so shouting Steve’s name, a first in the many months of whatever it was that had come to happen between them. Steve didn’t even give Bucky time to adjust as he maneuvered himself on top, holding Bucky’s legs and fucking him hard and fast, like a man possessed. He buried himself deep inside Bucky, and his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, as he came, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“I love you, Bucky, I love you by god... I’ll never hurt you, never.”

Bucky huffed, too worn out to do a proper laugh, and turned his head to nuzzle into Steve’s hair. 

“Not unless I let you.”


End file.
